A real Black sheep
by B. Weasley
Summary: The moment the Hat touched his head, he knew his fate was sealed. He just couldn't imagine how.


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 3 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** The Adumu Dance from Africa; write about a character that breaks a familial or societal tradition

**Optional prompts used:** 11\. (emotion) happiness; 15. "What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies." - Aristotle

**Word count:** _1.532_

* * *

_**A real Black sheep**_

Sirius Black always knew that he was different; he wasn't like his parents or his brother. It looks like he doesn't belong in his family, it almost like he was a stranger or _adopted. _But he always dismay this thought, because he knows that he is a _pure-blood_, even if he doesn't act like one.

Sirius knew that he isn't the only one who doesn't really belong in his family. His favourite cousin, Andromeda, was another odd Black. She could be a pure-blood, but she acts by her own rules. Sirius loved Andromeda, and wished that she hadn't been dishonoured just because she loves a muggle-born.

Now that he will start Hogwarts in just a few days, he is more and more aware of his difference from his family. The Black family always ended on Slytherin, and were very proud of this fact. Sirius knew that he will became a Slytherin too, and passes a lot more time with others like family; but he wasn't looking forward for this day.

"Why so sullen little Sirius? You should be happy that you'll go to Hogwarts soon and spend time with Cissy," Bellatrix Black said. Sirius hated her with all his force. "At least, you'll learn how a proper Black acts."

"Back off Bella, you don't have to meet your fiancé or something like this?" Sirius asked, trying to dodge her efforts to bugger him.

"Oh, someone is feisty! What, you are afraid that the other Slytherins won't like you?" Bella said, with a pout that in someone's face would look adorable, but in her face, is simple wrong.

"I guess I don't need to worry about this, since I'm a Black", Sirius replied. "I guess I just need to wait and see what you'll say about me when I'm became a _snake_."

Sirius knew that Bellatrix didn't believe him; hell, even he doesn't believe himself. The true is Sirius is terrified to become a Slytherin. He'll prefer to end in any other houses, if this doesn't mean that he'll be dishonoured; he can't stop thinking about what will happen to Regulus when he is not around. It's not a happy thought.

He knew that he needs to become a _snake _to protect his brother, and protect himself. It's a twisted vision, but he already accepted his fate. Sirius just wishes that he, somehow, can find some happiness in all this mess.

_A few days later…_

The day had arrived. It's time to finally go to Hogwarts and discover his fate. Sirius wished that Regulus had come with him to the train station, but knew that his mother wouldn't allow this. Sirius was on his own now, and he needs to learn this, fast.

While he was on the station, he observed the other students and their families. There was a boy, with brown hair and a few scars, who clings to his mother, like he was afraid to let go. Further ahead, there was another boy, with messy black hair, who looks excited to board the train, like he could hardly wait for this new adventure. Sirius liked that boy already.

Remembering what Andy had told him. Sirius board the train, trying to find some compartment to sit. He knows that no one would like to sit with a Black, so why not chose a sit already? He just hoped that Narcisa wouldn't want to find him, which would be an awkward situation.

"Hey, do you want to find a compartment to share?" someone said, startling Sirius from his daydream. It was the same boy with black hair, the one who looks very enthusiastic. "I'm James Potter, by the way."

"Uh, hello" Sirius replied, afraid to make some comment and irritate the kid or have him look for someone else to split the compartment. "I'm Sirius Black, and I'll like to share a compartment with you."

It warmed Sirius' heart that James didn't flinch when he said his name, and instead, started to search for a compartment to share. The ride to Hogwarts was great, except when they found a boy who reminded Sirius of the fate that awaited him when he arrived at Hogwarts.

Even when James discovered about his family tradition, he still wants to spend time with him and be friends, even if Sirius became a Slytherin. That feels really good when he thinks about that.

"Are you excited to see the castle? I know I couldn't stop thinking about since I received my letter," James was saying, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I guess, but I not nearly excited as you are," Sirius said with a little smirk, trying to keep that happiness he was feeling. He had a nagging suspicion that wasn't going to last.

"C'mon Sirius, it's Hogwarts! The place where we can learn magic and play quidditch! I know you are excited too, you just don't want to demonstrate."

"If this lie can help you sleep at night, suit yourself mate," Sirius replied, trying to contain the bubble of expectation that was trying to explode inside him.

The sight of the castle was really something magical, something that even in his craziest dreams, Sirius couldn't have imagined. He hardly could wait to reach that magical place, and really became part of this magical world.

The journey from the station to the grounds of Hogwarts was easy, and even funny. Sirius could hear some girls screaming, afraid that they will fall. Sirius ended sharing a boat with James and another two boys; one was the same that he saw clinging to his mother and the other was a short boy with a round face. He seems very friendly.

He knew that the hard part of the night is coming, the sorting. Sirius didn't know how he will deal with not be able to spend more time with James, who demonstrate be a really nice person. He didn't want to be known as another Black who went to Slyterin, but he accepted his fate.

The moment he entered the Great Hall was a moment he will never forget. The enchanted ceiling looking like the sky outside, the candles floating, the four tables was really a vision. He was so focused, that he almost missed Professor McGonagall speaking.

"Black, Sirius" said the stricter teacher holding the Sorting Hat. Sirius almost fainted on the spot. While he walked to the front and sit on the bench waiting for the Hat started his sorting, he could see James' face, smiling at him. He knew everything will be fine.

"_Another Black, I see._" Sirius could hear the Hat talking in his mind. "_But this one is different, not so cunning and ambitious; you had a big heart boy, trying to protect your brother, but at the same time, trying to protect yourself; I guess I can see where to put you in the end._"

Sirius thought that he was prepared for this, but he isn't, not in the slightly. He just wishes that he can be happy where he belongs.

"_You belong to,_" the Hat started to say in his mind but finished out loud. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius was frozen; he couldn't have heard right. The Hat needs to be mistaken; he couldn't belong to anywhere else besides Slytherin. He didn't know what to do besides get up and walk to the Gryffindor table, which had a lot of students cheering.

The rest of the Sorting pass in a blur for Sirius because he couldn't believe that he is a Gryffindor now; he is a _lion_ and not a _snake_. His mother would be so mad at him and this time, isn't his fault. He can't stop thinking about what is going to happen to his brother when his mother discovers this.

"Hey Sirius, you are okay?" James asked from his side, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I fine. I'm just thinking about my brother, and what my family will do when they discover that I'm in Gryffindor."

"Hey, you don't need to be preoccupied, if your family doesn't like this, I'll be your new family," James said, with an amount of confidence that Sirius never saw in anybody.

"You'll do this for me? Really?"

"Yeah, why not? This is what friends are for, right?"

_Friends. What a strange and wonderful word. _

"You know, a Muggle philosopher has a quote for this kind of situation," a voice from the other side of the table said. It was the same scared boy from the boat.

"A Muggle philosopher you say? And which quote?" James asked, interested.

"It's from a man called Aristotle; he said 'What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies.' I guess it's real; I'm Remus Lupin, by the way." The boy said, blushing a little.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black, and I guess we are friends now." James answered, biting another piece of chicken.

Sirius started to think about the quote, over and over, and the thought that for the first time in months, he was really happy. It's nice to have friends who care about him. It's a wonderful thought, and with that in mind, he started to eat.


End file.
